PartTime Torture
by Naomi-Chwan
Summary: When Luffy goes and spends all wages on the most pointless thing, the entire crew have to get jobs to make up for his idiocy. A set of drabbles on each of the crew's part-time jobs.
1. Preface

**Hello! Thank you for checking out this story!**

**Preface**

* * *

Well, once again, they had messed up big time. Not only was there no more money, but they just wasted it on fifteen tons of cotton candy.

"sugeee, we get to eat all of this?" Chopper's eyes shimmered while he tried to look at the top of the mountain of sugary fluff.

Then it happened, the wind started blowing and made the pile of cotton candy sway to the side. We all stared at it, some of us in horror as it toppled over and fell to the edge of the boat.

The sweet pink cotton just slightly touched the surface of the sea and began to completely dissolve.

It seemed to have vanished from thin air, leaving traces of pink paste all over the Sunny Go.

Nami became furious. "That's it! We don't have any money and what you idiots bought with it was wasted!" She scolded and punched Chopper, Luffy, and Usopp.

With swollen and bruised faces they apologized, "Sowwy Nami."

"Well sorry isn't going to fix it! We need to make more money or we aren't going to have any food!" Fire shot out of her mouth in pure comic rage. "You are all going to get part time jobs!" She ordered, looking at everyone.

"Why do we have to get jobs too?" Zoro shouted at Nami.

"If you don't we will never get enough money," Nami explained still angered.

"Hai Nami-san, I will work hard!" Sanji pranced.

"As will I," Robin added. Other crew members nodded.

"What about you?" Zoro asked Nami.

"I will be collecting the money and managing it. Not to mention, assigning you the jobs," She said cunningly.

Most of the crew swallowed dryly with nervousness.

"I'll let you know when I find a job for you, in the mean time, clean up this mess," Nami instructed.

"Yosh!" some of them replied, others nodded reluctantly.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the EPIC (okay, maybe not) cause of why each Strawhat will get a part time job!**

**Don't worry, to any Nami lovers out there, she has a special part along each drabble.**

**If you have any suggestions on what jobs a character can be tortured with, dont be afraid to comment!**

**Reviews make the world smile! :)**


	2. Brook

**So here is Brook's job.**

**I'm trying to do characters other than the Monster Trio first. You know, save the best for last.**

**Enjoy! :3**

* * *

"Brook, your job is going to be a substitute music teacher for the first grade," Nami explained, handing a description and instructions of his job to the skeleton.

"Nami-san, don't you need a license to teach?" Brook asked.

"It's just teaching children how to bang two sticks together in rhythm. You'll be fine," She insisted.

* * *

Brook took a deep breath with a bone hand on the door knob which opened to the music room. The teacher would be waiting with the kids she was teaching, and frankly, Brook was nervous. He twisted the knob slowly and opened it enough to poke his head through.

"Umm, excuse me-"Brook began.

"It's a zombie!" a little boy screamed. Other kids' heads snapped to the visitor at once.

"Yoho…" Brook said nervously.

Several kids blinked, and all at once, began to scream and run to the far side of the class room.

"Children, Quiet down and come sit over here this instant!" The teacher yelled. She was an older woman who seemed like the age in which she could retire. Kids quieted down and hesitantly sat in their original spots on the floor. They all stared at Brook.

"Well, come on, please come in," The teacher beckoned. Brook walked in slowly and several kids gasped at Brook's exposed rib cage. Brook looked down and quickly buttoned up his shirt.

"Class, this is Mr. …"

"Brook," He finished. Several kids gasped once more at the talking skeleton.

"Mr. Brook. He will be teaching you today," The teacher informed the still nervous children.

"I will be leaving now, be on your best behavior," The teacher almost threatened as she gathered her things and departed without looking back.

The door shut behind the teacher and the classroom was silent. For what seemed like hours, the substitute and the children stared at each other. Finally, one brave child raised his hand.

"Umm, yes, what is it?" Brook called on him.

"Are you dead?" The boy asked bluntly. Brook chuckled with his unnatural laugh.

"That's me, dead "just bones" Brook! Nice to meet you all!" He introduced. Kids exchange bewildered glances.

"Then how can you talk?" Another kid asked.

"It is a long, painful story. But I don't just talk," Brook said as he walked toward an electric piano. The kids turned their attention to the piano, listening attentively. Brook began to play his favorite song. The music filled the class room with the cheerful melody of Bink's Sake.

Brook started singing as some kids began to flock around him. Some kids smiled as others tapped their feet to the tune.

Brook abruptly stopped and kids begged for him to play once more.

"How about we all learn the song, then I will play it again," Brook suggested. The kids all agreed and smiled with excitement.

Brook had given papers out to the children with the lyrics on it and several simple instruments that kids learned to play in a rhythm with the song.

---------------- Some time after practicing--------------------

Brook smiled as he walked to the piano once more and began to play. The kids waited for their cue, which was when Brook began to sing.

"Yohohoho~~ yohohoho~~~" Brook and the kids sang. Other children played their instruments in a single beat that corresponded to the melody.

Before the song could end, a man walked into the class room and interrupted the class.

"What are you playing?" The man asked Brook.

Brook stopped playing and turned around in his seat. "Oh, Principal-sama, we were playing a song called Bink's Sake," he informed and handed a paper with the lyrics to the principal.

The principal pushed his glasses in front of his eyes and skimmed over the lyrics.

"This song is about alcohol and pirates?! That is definitely not school appropriate! Mr. Brook, please come to my office," The principal ordered. Kids protested and some held Brook's elbows and legs.

"No! he's a great substitute! We like him better than our normal teacher!" One kid yelled in defiance.

"You guys," Brook teared up with happiness.

"Even if he's a zombie!" the first kid to notice Brook tacked on. Brook chuckled.

"I'm sorry children, but this man is not a good substitute," The Principal accused.

"I will follow you, but what about the kids? I can't just leave them," He said looking down to them.

"It's fine, we'll get another teacher to watch them," The principal explained. Several more kids held Brook and protested.

"It's okay kids, just go back to you seats," Brook requested nicely. The kids stared for a second and reluctantly released him. The Principal called another teacher to come and watch the kids.

"Now, Mr. Brook, please follow me," He ordered and began to walk out of the classroom. Brook took one last glance at the longing group of kids then at the teacher.

Quickly Brook turned around and walked up to the teacher. "Excuse me ma'am, will you show me your panties?" He politely asked. The teacher stared in astonishment as the kids laughed.

"Mr. Brook!" The Principal called furiously from outside of the classroom.

"Maybe next time," Brook said as he rushed out the door.

* * *

"Brook, you didn't get much money at all," Nami scolded him as she looked at his paycheck. "You only worked for 45 minutes and got yourself into trouble." She put her hand to her forehead in exasperation.

"I'm sorry Nami-san, but how was I supposed to know that pirate songs weren't allowed," Brook said.

"Well, I don't think you will be allowed back at the school again, so I guess you've done your part," Nami waved Brook off. Brook didn't move.

"What's wrong, you're dismissed," Nami said beginning to be annoyed.

"May I see your panties?" Brook asked bluntly.

"NO!" Nami screamed and threw a heavy book at him.

"Yoho, you knocked the wind out of my lungs, although I don't have lungs," Brook laughed and escaped from Nami's flailing attacks.

* * *

**I'm sure songs like Bink's Sake would be too "inapropriate" for children. Go figure.**

**Now, as you see, Nami is playing the roll of assigning the jobs and doing follow-ups of each person's performance. **

**I hope that was a good idea.... It wouldn't be as funny if the Strawhats got to choose jobs, right?**

**Please Review! And please give me ideas on other character's jobs!**


	3. Chopper

**Yay! I actually managed to get Chopper's done without being beaten for not doing chores! ;3**

* * *

"Chopper, since you are a bit… different, it was hard to find a job for you…" Nami trailed off. Chopper tried to hide his annoyance of the fact that he couldn't get a decent job because he was "different".

"Yes, yes, what is it?" Chopper asked with impatience. He wanted to know if his job was any better than what Usopp or Luffy might get.

"I got you a job to work at a pet shop," Nami said. She handed Chopper information on what his simple job would be.

"A… a pet shop… Isn't that a bit sadistic Nami?" He asked.

Nami shrugged it off, "It was the only job I could find! And it shouldn't be too bad, since you can talk to animals."

"That's just the thing, I don't think it would be a good idea if-" Chopper was cut off when Nami struck him a cold stare.

"You wasted our money in the first place, so you better not screw this up," She threatened. Chopper stared in horror and backed out of Nami's study.

"Good luck!" Nami called after him in a pleasant voice.

* * *

Chopper arrived at the pet shop. The store was entitled "Scamp's Pets" which was written in large neon letters above the store.

Chopper walked into the store and immediately was surrounded by animals' senseless barking, meowing, and other noises that mixed in with a chorus of noise. He wanted to back out of the store. He didn't want to have to listen to all of the chatter. But he had to.

Chopper sucked in a large amount of air and puffed out his chest.

_I'm a prate! A stupid job like this can't stop me!_

"Hey there," a monotone voice said. Chopper immediately jumped what felt like twenty feet in the air. He turned around a looked into a display case that contained a chameleon.

"Umm… hi, chameleon." He said nervously. The chameleon stared at him with its strange beady eyes.

"Hello," it said in a native chameleon tongue that Chopper could understand. It had a strange accent that seemed to make its monotone voice sound robotic.

"Hi…" Chopper trailed off, still staring at the chameleon.

"Hello…" The chameleon continued. Chopper sweat dropped as he realized that the conversation was going nowhere. He soon noticed that shoppers were staring at him with confused and amused looks. Chopper blushed and turned around.

"Are you the new employee?" A man asked. Chopper swallowed and backed up into the chameleon's display case.

"Hello…" It said again.

"Were you just talking to that animal?" The man asked with amazement. Chopper nodded bashfully. The man blinked and wondered why he accepted this guy to work here.

"Well, let's get you started, fallow me please," The man beckoned for the reindeer to fallow him. Chopper reluctantly fallowed to the back of the shop and through doors that stated "Employees Only"

"Here, you can have this apron, it's the smallest we have." The man offered a cleaning apron to chopper. Chopper put it on and tried to walk, only to trip on the excess fabric that hung in front of his feet.

"Oh, I guess you can't wear it, here, Ill give you a shirt to put on then." The man went toward a storage room to find a suitable shirt.

Chopper removed his apron and hung it back up in its designated spot.

"Hey, you over there," Another shifty voice called for Chopper. Chopper looked around and found a wire cage that contained two kittens.

"Ya, what is it?" Chopper tried to sound tough.

"You seem like a good person, one of us," One of the kittens, a black one, began.

"You think you can help us out?" The other gray kitten asked.

Chopper paused to consider their question. He tapped his chin with a hoof and lowered his eyebrows in confusion. "With what?"

"Breaking us free, of course," The black cat said. Chopper's eyes widened with shock and realization.

"Hey, I found a shirt, it might be a bit big though," The man came back with a gray shirt and the kittens quickly acted as if nothing happened.

"Try it on," He handed the shirt which read Scamp's Pets to Chopper.

Chopper managed to pull his head through the small neck hole. The shirt hung just past his waist.

"Good, that will work for now, I'm the owner of this store, so please address me as boss, okay?" Boss informed.

"Yes sir," Chopper said politely.

"Good, then we can start you right away, How about you take those kittens there and put them in an empty cage near the cat section." He pointed at the cage which contained the plotting kittens Chopper had talked to.

"Sure," Chopper said hesitantly and phased to heavy point. The owner of the store gasped with amazement.

Chopper picked up the cage with ease and carried it toward the front of the store, which attracted much attention from shoppers. Carefully, Chopper set down the cage and picked up the kittens and put them in a clean display.

The black kitten was in first and jumped up to a raised platform and sat.

"It would be easy. You would just have to open the cages," The black kitten persuaded.

"I don't think I should, I can get fired." Chopper said as he lifted some cat toys into the case.

"You really want to keep this job? I'm sure a guy like you could get another job easily." The gray cat encouraged.

"I'm sorry, but I need this job." Chopper ended the conversation and shut the glass door. The kittens glared at him as he walked back to the back of the shop with the empty cage.

* * *

Days later, working at the pet shop became more usual. Chopper was more outgoing and talked more to the costumers and animals. More costumers have come to the small pet shop just to see the unusual talking reindeer.

"Chopper, here's your paycheck for the week." Boss gave an envelope to Chopper before he was about to close up shop.

"Oh, thank you boss, I really needed this," Chopper thanked and tucked the envelope in his blue backpack.

"I gave you a small bonus, since you have done so well," the boss added.

Chopper started wiggling with joy "Praising me doesn't make me happy at all!"

Before the boss left he gave Chopper the keys to the shop and told him to lock up. Chopper complied cheerfully and saw his boss off.

When Chopper was all alone, he looked around to make sure no one could see him, and walked toward the display case for cats.

"I'm going to release you now." Chopper said while he unlocked cages.

"Finally, thank you for letting us go, please don't forget to open other animals' cages as well." The black cat said as he hopped out of the cage and waited for Chopper to open the door.

Chopper opened several more cages, which caused a lot of noise. Chopper hastily opened the door to let them out before someone noticed.

After some time, all of the animals had been set free. Chopper was panting with adrenaline as he too, began to exit the pet shop. Then something occurred to him.

Chopper froze and turned around slowly. His eyes darted to every corer of the store and found a security camera. It had recorded everything Chopper had done.

Suddenly Chopper felt faint and decided to run back to the Thousand Sunny, and never come back.

* * *

"You let the animals go free?!" Nami yelled at chopper.

He hung his head in shame. "Yes, I figured a week's paycheck would be okay, and the animals seemed so miserable,"

Nami held her nose in exasperation and took the check. "Fine, a week of pay is good enough I suppose," She accepted.

"So, I'm off the hook?" Chopper asked, building up enthusiasm.

"Not really, you still owe me a lot of beri, but that can be worked off with servitude," Nami grinned. Chopper gulped dryly.

* * *

**I know, some jobs are going to be AU, just because I'm not the business specialist in the world of One Piece.**

**I think Chopper would be a great worker at a pet shop, but as always, he is very easy to persuade. XD**

**Reviews= smiley faces :)**


	4. Zoro

**So sorry for the late update! It took much longer than intended! Being a notso-responsible person, I have no excuses... I will just bathe in lame juice.... T.T**

* * *

"So Zoro, I have found the perfect job for you!" Nami grinned devilishly.

Zoro squinted his eyes and leaned in closer. "Well, what is it?" He asked coldly.

"It's a job that only you could do, or at least, someone as dumb as you should be able to do it," Nami snickered.

Zoro waited impatiently, after Nami's fit of laughter for an unknown reason, she began to talk.

"You are going to be a tour guide for a nature walk! It's simple really, just hold up a sign, wait for people to pay, then walk around a forest!" Nami explained.

Zororaised one eyebrow. "It's that easy? Don't you want to give me a more torturous job?"

Nami smirked, "Oh no, of course not! You need a break from all the hard work you do on the ship. Take this job, just try not to mess up!" Nami waved Zoro out cheerfully. Zoro stood for a moment, curious on why Nami was acting like this.

_Oh well. It's just a simple job._

Zoro walked out of Nami's study and noticed Chopper and Luffy working on something. He trotted down to the lawn deck. Luffy and Chopper were sprawled out on their stomach's and were drawing with markers on a piece of cardboard.

"Oi, what are you doing?" Zoro asked. Both of them glanced up at Zoro and went back to their work at the same time.

"Oi," Zoro asked again. Suddenly Chopper jumped up and held the poster in front of Zoro to display their masterpiece. The cardboard had "Nature Walk Tour: Only 5 beli" In messy black, red and pink letters. Zoro sweat dropped.

"It's for your job! And we have a jar to collect money for you!" Chopper beamed. Zoro looked at his eyes and sighed.

"Thanks, it looks… good," He complimented and took the board and jar.

* * *

Zoro decided to stop at a random corner at the edge of town. A rather large forest was just behind him. Zoro held up the sign and set the jar near his feet.

What seemed like hours past, and still no customers had come. Zoro sighed and decided to start walking back to the Thousand Sunny. The air was warm though, and it beckoned for Zoro.

"Might as well train out here while it's quiet,"He thought out loud.

Zoro took a sword from his sheath and walked toward the forest. he found a couple of large oak trees and with one quick slash, both trees toppled over and crashed to the earth.

In the distance, some people heard the crash and advanced on it curiously. A couple of teenage girls walked after the small crowd.

"What's going on?" One of the girls asked.

"We heard a crashing sound," A woman claimed as she and her husband continued to walk toward the noise.

The teenagers, being eager, ran toward the sound and almost fainted in bewilderment.

Zoro was lifting each tree like two giant weights, with his shirt off.

One of the girls managed to divert her eyes and noticed the sign and jar that was set on the ground.

"Hey, Ashley, look over there," One girl tapped the blond.

"Not now, I'm eating eye candy!" She pushed the brunette's hand away.

"But that guy, I think he's going to do a tour," She insisted.

"Wait, the green haired hunk? You think so Jill?" Ashley asked.

Jill nodded and went to go pick up the board and jar. Zoro set down the trees and wiped sweat from his forehead with his hand. Ashley looked around and saw a white t-shirt on the ground. Ashley picked up the shirt and shyly walked toward Zoro.

Zoro saw the approaching teenager. "Hm?"

Ashley's arms shook as she held out the shirt. With a bright scarlet developing on her cheeks, she said "I-I b-believe t-t-that this is y-yours,"

Zoro looked down at it blankly and picked up the white T with a "Thanks" and began wiping his face with it. Ashley nearly fainted. again.

Jill trotted over to the two and held up the board. "Are you giving a tour of the forest?" she asked.

"Ya, drop the money in the jar," Zoro stated flatly, not sounding like a businessman at all.

Being teenage girls and not having any second thoughts about following a man into a forest, they each dropped five dollars into the jar.

"Here you go," Ashley gave the jar of cash to Zoro. He took it and pocketed the money and left the jar and board in the dirt.

"Well, then…" Zoro pondered on where to go. The girls watched intensely as he thought.

"This way," Zoro said. He turned away from the forest and started walking toward the town. The girls stood with shock on their faces.

"Aren't we supposed to go this way?" Jill asked as she pointed toward the forest. Zoro looked back and realized what he had done.

"Oh," He stated with acknowledgement and began walking into the forest. The two girls followed him without hesitation, not seeming to notice the fact they were walking nowhere.

two hours later, the sun had almost completely gone down, and the girls were lost in the middle of the forest, following Zoro in a large circle.

"Zoro, aren't we going in circles?" Ashley asked.

"I think I've seen that tree before." Jill pointed to a tree that had unreadable letters scratched into it. Zoro stared at it.

"The tree probably got moved," he said as he resumed walking. The girls said nothing and stood there with their jaws gaping wide open.

"Zoro, we need to get out of here! It's almost dark!" Ashley panicked.

"The tour ended a few minutes ago," Zoro turned to them.

"…"

"...So, you guys are on your own," He finished with a small wave and began walking away from them.

"Wait," Jill yelled and grabbed his hand. (much to her delight)

"Oi, I said I was done, so leave me alone," Zoro sounded annoyed, he swatted her hand away. Jill wimpered and returned to her friend, being shot down by her new crush caused her to cry.

"Hey jerk! We want our money back!" Ashley screamed. Zoro paused, and without warning, began sprinting away from them.

The girls gasped and tried to chase after him, but couldn't keep up with his monstrous speed.

* * *

Nami laughed violently. "I knew you would get lost! I can't believe you just left them!" She tried to speak between gasps.

Zoro growled and handed Nami the money. "There, I'm done now,"

Nami quickly switched to business mode, "Not so fast, ten beli isn't enough! In the morning, you have to go back out there and do it again!"

"What? I'm not doing that shit again!" Zoro shouted. Nami stood up from her seat and held a fist in front of him. Zoro scowled in defiance.

~~~~~~~~bam!~~~~~~~~~

Zoro walked out of Nami's study with a large bump on his head.

"Oi Zoro," Luffy called from the lawn deck.

"We made another board for you!" Chopper exclaimed.

* * *

**Special thanks to Aamaterasu for the awesome idea! :D**

**Two reasons I didn't follow my original plan and save the best for last is because...**

**1. I wanted to make up for the late update and give you guys a treat ;D**

**2. Im stuck in a huge writers block, and I need your ideas for other jobs (preferably for Robin and Usopp please!)**

**Btw, I'm still going to try to save more popular characters for a bit later.**

**Oh! I almost forgot, Jill and Ashley are random girls with names I made up off the top of my head. Completely irrelevant.**


	5. Franky

**Hello, thanks for coming to check out Franky's SUPER drabble!**

**(This one is a bit AU)**

* * *

"Franky,Your the type to be able to excite people, I figured that maybe you should try being a fitness instructor," Nami began. "You just have to show people how to use equipment, and push them to work hard."

"I bet I can make them super!" Franky yelled and commenced his signature pose.

"… right, then I guess your all set, just walk right down the path to town and turn left, the gym should be right there," Nami instructed. Franky nodded and left the study.

* * *

"Excuse me, I'm here to check in," Franky stood in front of the check in counter, where a woman sat at her computer.

"Just sign your name here," The woman said nonchalantly and pointed a finger to a clipboard with green paper on it. Franky picked up a pen and tried to write his name with it in his oversized hand.

"There," Franky set the pen down on the board triumphantly.

"Sir, to begin training people, you first need to wear the proper attire," The woman finally looked up from her computer and at Franky's clothing.

"My pants are fine, aren't they?" Franky almost pleaded. The woman looked into his eyes with distaste and shook her head no. Franky huffed and told the lady he would be back.

~~~~~~~~One speedo change later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Franky felt uncomfortable. He was back at the gym in a weird fitness getup. The worst part about it was the yellow jumpsuit had full length pant legs. He felt like he was about to cry.

"You may go ahead, the fitness equipment room is upstairs," The woman said.

Franky walked up the stairs in a strange fashion due to the long pants. He managed to reach the room that contained several different kinds of equipment. There was a wide variety that ranged from immobile bicycles, to treadmills.

Franky looked at the schedule he had gotten from Nami. It had a list of customers and a time schedule. The first customer was a man who went by the name Bill, and he was to come in at eleven a.m. Franky looked up at the clock, it read 10:45.

He looked around at the equipment. A lot of them he had never seen or heard of before.

Franky walked toward a machine that had a laminated list of instructions on how to use it. In big letters it read "Rowing Machine"

...

"Excuse me," A man tapped Franky's shoulder as he was trying out a rowing machine. Franky looked over his shoulder and set the machine back to the way it was. The man looked slightly overweight, and in his mid thirties.

"So, you're my first customer, Bill, right?" Franky offered his hand. Bill shook it and nodded.

"Then let's get started, how about we warm up" Franky suggested. Bill waited expectantly.

Franky walked to a radio and turned on some music that had a strong beat. Franky tapped his feet and put his hand to his hip. Bill stared at him.

"What's up? You got to dance bro!" Franky yelled and with an 'ow' he switched positions.

"This is a warm up?" Bill asked. Franky nodded and twisted his torso and stuck his left leg backward, still tapping his feet.

"Come on Bill, you need to let loose!" Franky insisted. Bill shook his head and began to back away.

"But this beat is super!" Franky yelled with his signature pose as the song ended.

"I don't think I need to warm up today," Bill said hesitantly.

"Alright then, lets go try a treadmill." Franky suggested. The two walked over to one of the large machines and Bill stepped on it.

''Now, let's see... umm..." Franky paused as he gave a look of confusion at the several buttons. His eyes locked on a button that said go.

Franky pressed the go button and the treadmill began at a slow one mile per hour pace.

"That's too easy." Franky said and button mashed the speed up button. Suddenly, the treadmill sped up to eleven miles per hour.

Bill gripped the handles of the treadmill tighly, but his feet couldn't keep up. Bill stumbled and dragged his feet for a second, then he lost his grip and slammed into the unforgiving rubber and lurched backward.

"...oops" Franky said to himself as he rushed over. Bill sat against a wall. He moaned and held his head.

"You okay?" Franky asked.

Bill nodded, "Ya, I think I just skinned my knees is all."

~~~~~~a couple of ice packs later~~~~~~~~~~

"So since your knees feel better, how about we bench press, I'll spot you," Franky suggested, strolling toward a bench. Bill walked after him and sat down on the bench.

"Go ahead, lay back," Franky ordered. Bill complied and laid on his back. Franky lifted the barbell with ease. Each side had a sixty pound weight on it. Bill took the bar in both hands and braced himself.

"Ready bro?" Franky asked. Bill nodded. Franky released the bar quickly and Bill slightly grunted. He began lifting the bar and setting it down slowly as Franky guided it. After about fifteen reps, Franky lifted the bar back on to a perch and let Bill sit up.

"That was cool, but next time, let's make it super!" Franky cheered.

"Super?" Bill asked anxiously. Franky pushed him back down and gave Bill the barbell swiftly. He then proceeded to put another hundred pound weight on each side. Bill arms gave quickly and the bar pressed on his chest.

"Come on, you can't lose yet," Franky encouraged him. Bill didn't respond as he struggled to lift it. After Franky realized the man was turning as blue as his hair, he lifted the bar with one hand.

Bill gasped and sat up. He coughed violently at the sudden gulp of air. "You- you madman!" Bill screamed between coughs.

"Oh, come on, I can lift three times that," Franky challenged.

"Let me see then," Bill's face was red with anger, and he wanted to get revenge.

Franky laid back and took the barbell and easily lifted. "More weight bro!" Franky yelled. Bill struggled to put two hundred pound weights on the barbell. Franky didn't strain.

"More," Franky ordered. Bill complied with another pair of weights. Franky continued lifting.

Time passed, and the grand total weight came to seven hundred pounds. Franky continued lifting and looked at Bill with a smug face. Bill was wide eyed and looked at him as if he were a monster.

"What?" Franky looked puzzled. Suddenly, Bill made a mad dash for the exit.

* * *

"You almost killed a man!" Nami screamed and slapped Franky upside the head. "Not just that, but now the guy is trying to sue you for negligence and attempted murder!" She screamed.

"But, I gave him ice and lifted the weight off of him!" Franky protested.

"That doesn't matter! You were the one to put extra weights on it in the first place!" She yelled. Nami sighed and looked down at the letter that stated why they were being sued. The money completely wasted, and now this!

* * *

**I don't think in the world of One Piece, there are gyms and computers, neh?**

**And poor Bill... XD**

**Thanks again! Please review, they put rainbows in my stomach :3**


	6. Usopp

**Hello Again! I'm happy to say that my new chapter is up! woo!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Since Brook was a substitute, we were band from that school. At the same time, however, other schools requested us," Nami grinned.

"How did that work out?" Usopp asked.

"Well, the kids apparently loved Brook, and word spread amongst them and to other kids. A few middle school children requested you," She explained.

"Wait, me? How do they know who I am?" Usopp wondered, but he grinned at the idea of being wanted.

"The principal sent a letter to us, stating the kids asked for a man with a 'long nose'," Nami read from the letter.

Usopp gaped. "Really, a long nose, I can't believe they recognize…" He trailed off.

"We all know. Anyways, you are going to sub for a seventh grade history teacher." Nami said.

"Isn't history more like Robin's thing?" Usopp asked.

"The kids requested you and your long nose! So you got to go tomorrow morning," Nami snickered. Usopp grimaced and stormed out of the study.

* * *

"Hello kids, I am the substitute for you teacher today, you can call me-"

"Mr. Long-nose!" One kid cut Usopp off rudely. Others joined in a mocking laughter.

"Hey! You better not laugh at the great captain Usopp!" He shouted at them. The kids fell silent in unison.

"You are a captain, like of the navy or something?" A girl asked.

"No, I'm a captain of a great band of pirates! I'm an admiral in the navy," Usopp lied. Several kids gasped and mumbled comments of amazement to each other.

"And since today we are learning about the Great Wall of China, I'm going to start on what it was like in China before it was built. It was terrible before the wall was built. Invasions and what not would have easily wiped us out. One day I suggested that we build a giant wall to defend ourselves! Since then everyone in China called me Usopp, the genius!"

"That's a lie," A boy yelled.

"It is not, and you didn't raise your hand," Usopp replied. A girl raised her hand and waited patiently.

"Yes," Usopp called on her.

"Does that mean you are over 2000 years old Mr. Long-nose?" she asked politely.

Usopp froze. "There's always a smart one in a class." The kids laughed.

Another kid raised his hand "Can we hear more stories?" he asked.

"You want to hear more?" Usopp looked surprised.

"Ya, it's better than doing work," another kid chimed in.

"Well, I guess I can, but about what?"

A boy raised his hand. "What about the pyramids?"

"Well, that one is definitely a good story. See, back before the pyramids were built, I was a Pharaoh. And to entertain myself, I made tons of tiny blocks out of sand and mud and made mini pyramids. Egyptians were so amazed by my architecture that they decided to make giant ones just for me!" Usopp beamed.

"So you didn't build it yourself?" someone asked.

"No, but I did build the Golden Gate Bridge. It was a challenge, but when I built it, I was considered a god!"

"What about the Leaning Tower of Pisa?" another child asked.

"You know that the tower didn't lean at first? When it was built, no one really cared for the tower, so I pushed it sideways with great strength and it became famous!" Usopp bragged.

"Wow, you sure are strong Mr. Long-nose!" one praised sarcastically.

"Did you hear about what happened to the Statue of Liberty?" Usopp asked. Kids replied by shaking their heads no.

"It used to be a monument of me, the nose was long, but one day, a lightning bolt struck it and made the nose small!" Kids laughed and applauded.

The bell rang and dismissed the first period. Some students groaned as their short-lived story telling spree ended. The next class came and so did a new set of stories.

"The Eiffel tower was created by me, when I was welding metal into weaves, and it turned out huge, I couldn't keep it, so I gave it to France,"

As the day dragged on, Usopp's stories spread through the school. Kids spread he stories to each other and eventually, a few stories led to other teacher's ears.

"Usopp, will you please come to my office?" The principal asked. Usopp nodded and gave a look of concern. He followed the principal out of the classroom and down a hall.

_It's the stories isn't it? I bet I'm going to get into huge trouble. What if they throw me in jail? Or try to kill me!_

Usopp turned pale white as his legs failed to keep going. The principal walked ahead.

"Well, I must say Usopp, You have quite the reputation…" The Principal trailed off when he realized Usopp wasn't behind him any longer.

* * *

"So you fail at teaching as well. Why am I not surprised?" Nami sighed.

"I didn't want to be murdered okay?" Usopp defended himself.

"I got a call Usopp, the principal wanted you to come to his office to discuss becoming a permanent teacher at the school!" Nami scolded. "If you haven't left, you would have gotten a lot more money than three dollars!"

"I actually found the money, I never earned it." Usopp told the truth for once. Nami groaned and did a face plant on her desk.

* * *

**Hmmmm… I feel this drabble is going to be the shortest….**

**Sorry, I couldn't think of much else to add on. So unlike Usopp's nose, this story shall remain small. ;3**

**Ps. sorry the author notes are a bit... off, I can't seem to get it to stay in the center. Ugh -.-**


	7. Robin

**Ahh, spending the weekend outta town... kinda nice :3**

**anyways, I spent a couple hours tonight to make sure I updated ASAP, so, here it is!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Robin, I'm sorry that you get this kind of job, but I'm asking for a huge favor from you," Nami reasoned with her.

"It's alright navigator-san, but what job are you going to assign to me?" Robin asked.

"Well, there's a guy who is filthy rich, and his son is going to have a birthday party," Nami trailed off, sounding hesitant. Robin nodded to coax her to keep going.

"You are going to be disguised as a party clown to get at whatever money they have," She finished.

Robin stared with an emotionless face, "A… clown?" She questioned.

Nami nodded. "It was that or you dressed up like a character from the party theme."

"What's the theme, it might have more dignity than a clown," She asked.

"Poke'mon, and you would have to dress up as a Pikachu, whatever that is," Nami shrugged.

"I've seen it before, and I'd rather be a clown," Robin agreed.

"Then it's settled, make sure to swipe anything valuable, thank you onee-chan!" Nami smiled. Robin gave a small grin and walked out.

Much to Sanji's dismay, he gave the clown suit, big shoes, rainbow wig, and a red nose to Robin.

"Good luck Robin-chwan," He forced a smile. Robin nodded her head with equal dismay, but gave him a reassuring smile.

* * *

Nami was right when she said this guy was filthy rich. The party was outside in the large front yard. Balloons the size of houses, music, amusement park rides, and people wearing strange costumes of all sorts of creatures were all over the place. Behind the party was a giant house, with several floors and an elegant look.

"You're a clown!" a boy yelled, he wore a Charmander costume.

"Indeed I am," Robin replied without emotion. The boy frowned.

"Your aren't a very good clown," He sighed.

"I'm afraid not," She walked on.

Robin walked to the left side of the mansion and hid in the shadows. When she figured no one would notice her, robin positioned her hands and summoned several arms inside the mansion. Each hand had an eye on it to look for valuables. One of the arms was in an elegant room. It had several antiques and china ware. She noticed there was a small safe attached to the wall a crossed the room.

Robin put her arms to her side and cancelled her powers. The room would be hard to find in in the mansion, but it would be much more harder in a clown suit.

Robin removed the costume and revealed the black dress and tall boots she was wearing underneath. There were people walking about dressed in black suits or dresses with white aprons. They carried trays with all sorts of snacks and drinks on them. Robin saw a man walking with an empty tray toward the entrance of the mansion.

"Sir, would you help me please?" Robin called for him.

He looked at her and asked "What do you need?"

"Please fallow me," Robin said and began walking back to where she hid. The man fallowed hesitantly.

Safely around the corner and in the shadows, Robin summoned hands that twisted the man into unconsciousness. She dragged him deeper into the shadows to make sure no one would find him and took his apron and tray.

Robin proceeded toward the mansion with her new disguise. Robin didn't know where the kitchen was so she asked someone who passed by.

"Excuse me, which way is the kitchen?" She asked politely.

"I went over it with all waiters earlier today, you should know," the man replied.

"Are you the person who is throwing the party?" She asked

The man nodded, "Yes, and you don't recognize me? Well, in case you are really lost, the kitchen is that way, and you should have a map in your apron. This mansion can get a little confusing I guess." He informed as he pointed down a hall.

"Thank you," Robin said and proceeded toward the direction he pointed.

Robin dug in her apron pocket and felt a piece of paper. She took it out and unfolded it. The map was pretty straight forward, and it named each room. Robin looked for a name that could correspond with the room she saw earlier.

She scanned the map and found a couple of rooms that could work. One was named "China room" and the other was "Safe room" Robin opened a random door which led to a bathroom and locked herself in.

Robin positioned her arms again, but she placed them to find the rooms on the map. The china room turned out to be a Chinese themed guestroom.

Robin's eyes snapped open when the knob jiggled.

"Excuse me, is there anyone inside?" a woman called.

"Occupied" Robin called back and pretended to wash her hands. After letting the water run for a short time, she turned the faucet off and unlocked the door.

The woman gave a relieved grin and walked in the bathroom.

Robin looked at the map and fallowed the directions she was supposed to go to reach the safe room.

When she presumed she was at the right door, Robin jiggled the handle, but it was locked. She summoned hands on the other side of the door and unlocked it.

Robin walked in and was relieved to find the right room. She looked around for some sort of bag and couldn't find any. She walked to some curtains and ripped them off their hinges and began delicately loading the makeshift sack with valuable items. Then she walked toward a the small safe.

Robin summoned a hand on the inside of the safe with an ear attached to it.

Robin began twisting the lock and listened for a click.

10.

32.

38.

The lock snapped open and Robin pulled on the door. The safe contained several bars of gold.

"Interesting they would keep something so valuable in a safe like this," Robin muttered to herself.

Robin set the gold in her apron and opened the window that had curtains in front of it.

She easily slid out of the window and caught herself and her bag with extra hands.

She rushed back to the Thousand Sunny, with possibly ten grand in her possession.

* * *

"Robin, you're amazing!" Nami nearly fainted as she looked through the valuables Robin stole.

"Thank you, it wasn't much of a challenge." She grinned.

"Finally, someone is successful!" Nami hugged the sack of treasure.

* * *

**Thank you to Mr Khan for the idea of Robin in a clown suit!**

**I guess I went a bit off topic though, and her job was to steal compared to entertaining kids.**

**And I couldn't possibly make her unsuccessful, because she is that awesome :3**

**Reviews make me smile :D**


	8. Sanji

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY SANJI!!!**

**What a coincidence that I write his chapter and post it on the same day as his birthday!**

**I seriously didn't know until my friend told me. I'm so excited!**

**Without further ado, enjoy. ^-^**

* * *

"Nami-swan! What blessed job are you going to assign me? Is it a life guard? Do I get to save beautiful women? Or will I be massaging beautiful women? How about I be a model photographer?" Sanji swooned as his wild imagination took control.

"Sanji, you aren't getting any of those jobs," Nami snapped.

"Well, what amazing job has my beautiful Nami-swan bestowed upon my humble life?" He continued to monologue.

Nami sighed, "It's a cooking job, it was easy to get and pays minimum wage," Nami described.

"I get to be a chef? I bet it's at a five-star restaurant," He thought of a giant building with elegant features.

"Not exactly," Nami replied.

Sanji turned to her with a slightly disappointed look. "Four star?"

"No."

"Three?"

"No."

"Two?" Sanji was looking a bit frightened.

"Well…"

* * *

"I can't believe this!" Sanji groaned as he faced a fast food restaurant. It was very popular, but Sanji has heard of the nasty food that was sold here. "What kind of name is McDonalds?"

Sanji loved Nami, but something must have messed up her thinking. How could she assign a job like this to a chef like Sanji?

I guess this is for Nami-san after all, might as well make some money for her.

Sanji took in a deep breath and mentally gagged at the deep fried smell coming from the shop in front of him. Sanji walked in and tried to put on the best face he had, which was a crooked frown.

Sanji approached the counter in front of some customers and faced a cashier.

"I came here for the job."

"Umm, sure. Let me get a manager."

Sanji waited impatiently as the cashier left the stand to find one of the managers.

"Your Sanji eh?" a young man asked. Sanji looked at him with distaste. He looked like a mangy kid who just got out of high school.

"Ya, so what do you want me to do?" He asked.

"Well you can start by cooking up some burgers on the grill, let me show you-"

"I know how to work a grill," Sanji cut him off. The manager glared at him

Sanji washed his hands, which probably didn't matter here, and began laying frozen burgers on the industrial sized grill. He laid several on the grill swiftly and cooked them for a minute. Then with one spatula, he scrapes the patties up and into the air. with perfect precision, he catches them on a plate and hands them off to another cook.

"You aren't any normal guy looking for a cheep job, are you?" A woman asked. Sanji turned to the sound of her voice and immediately his eye was replaced with a heart.

She had medium length auburn hair that was tied back, and had a thin build. Her clothes consisted of a black suit and white apron. She had a badge pinned to her shirt that read "Manager"

"What beauty!" Sanji complimented. "What's a goddess like you working in a dump like this?"

"Ya, whatever, I think it would be better to put you on condiment duty, since your so fast." She ordered and shoved Sanji around the counter to where all of the extra ingredients are.

"Hai, I'll do my best Manager-Sama!" Sanji cheered, unaffected by the previous rejection.

Sanji snapped back to business mode and looked up at the monitor above his head. It listed an order of what ingredients was supposed to be on the burger. Sanji toasted a couple of buns in seconds, put a patty on, cheese, lettuce, tomato, onions, ketchup, mustard-

Sanji looked back up at the monitor and confirmed his mistake.

"Shit," He said to himself.

"Whats wrong?" the female manager asked harshly.

"I just put on some mustard when I wasn't supposed to, Manager-sama" Sanji said as he was about to throw the now worthless burger in the trash.

"Don't do that!" She yelled at him.

"What? Are we giving it to someone else?" Sanji asked.

"No, just wrap it and give it to them, their in the drive thru, and we need to get the food to them fast!"

"But that's screwing with their order on purpose, not even a second-rate chef should do that!" Sanji protested.

"People aren't chefs here. Just because you can flip some patties, doesn't mean you can actually cook kid, now get the food out there!" She screamed at him.

Sanji was hurt, but she was a women. He grimaced at the manager as he began wrapping the screw up into a wrapper. He heard the other manager snicker.

That did it. Sanji quickly took the burger and threw it at the other Manager. The teenager was hit right in the face and the food layered it with several colors.

"Take that you shitty-manager!" Sanji smirked. He looked back at the other Manager who's jaw dropped with surprise.

"Who are you to say I'm not a chef? I can even turn this toxic waste into food." Sanji scolded.

The manager turned red in the face. "You're fired!" She screamed.

"Good, who would possibly stand to work here other than losers anyways?" Sanji said as he nearly skipped with merriment out of the resturaunt.

* * *

"You know Sanji, I thought you would be able to pull off this job," Nami sounded disappointed.

"My eternal apologies, Nami-swan, but I have too much dignity to work there." Sanji apologized.

"Well, I guess I can't really blame you, the food there is terrible," Nami stated.

* * *

**Sorry to those of you who really do enjoy McDonalds, I just don't and never have. Bleagh….**

**Anyways, I'm glad Sanji threw that burger at the guy….. hehe…**

**I think it's a bit ooc for Sanji to mess up the order though, but the greatest of chefs mess up every now and then neh?**


	9. Luffy

**Wow, I'm almost done already?! It's kinda sad…. :(**

**But enough with the angst, Here's Luffy's chapter! (yay!)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Luffy, you were the main culprit when our money was completely spent. No one has gotten anywhere near the budget they had to meet," Nami began. She became increasingly frustrated as her words confirmed the lack of income.

"What? Did you say meat?" Luffy asked with sudden excitement. In a blur, Nami's fist met with the top of Luffy's head.

"It's all on you Luffy! No one gathered enough money, so you have to get it all back!" Nami screamed at him.

Luffy crouched in defense and rubbed the large bump growing from his cranium. "How am I supposed to do that?"

"Just do this job, and don't screw up," Nami ordered harshly. "You're going to be a pizza delivery boy, that shouldn't be hard if you can just control yourself! If you don't…" She fumed.

"Okay, okay, I'll do my best!" Luffy tried to calm her down before she struck him again.

"You better," She threatened.

* * *

"Yosh!" Luffy cheered as he approached the pizza shop. "I get to deliver pizzas, whatever that is!" he grinned.

Within feet of the front door, an irresistible aroma beckoned Luffy inside. Luffy inhaled deeply and drooled.

He burst through the door and several heads snapped to his attention.

"Whatever is making that smell, let me have some!" Luffy yelled.

"Aren't you our new delivery boy?" A man who was preparing pizza dough asked.

"Oh! I'm Luffy, and I'm here to deliver the mystery pizza!" he announced, remembering his job. Customers who had stared at the strange boy resumed their conversations and eating and thought of him as just another idiot.

"Mystery?... Well get back here and we'll show you the ropes," another man said. Luffy bounded to the front counters and stretched his legs over them. Everyone was startled by Luffy's performance and backed toward the walls.

"Huh? What's wrong with you guys?" Luffy grinned.

The co-workers shifted weary glances at each other. One man unfroze from the wall and cleared his throat. "Well, Let me show you how we deliver."

"Yosh, It's gotta be really easy right?" Luffy asked confidently.

"After some practice it is. Now then, do you know how to use a GPS?" he asked.

"What's that?" Luffy tilted his head at the machine.

"It's a machine that tells you where to go." The man informed.

"Oh, I get it, like Nami, right?" Luffy compared it to his navigator.

"Uh, well then, I'll just plug in the address that you need to go to, all you have to do is drive the car to where the GPS tells you and give the person the pizza for money, got it?" He asked Luffy, who was still staring at the little Nami machine.

"Sounds easy, I listen to Nami most of the time, or she hits me," Luffy rubbed his temple in traumatizing memory.

"…Right." The other man sweat dropped. "So, here's your first order, and the address is in the GPS, just fallow it," He grabbed two boxes of pizza and gave them to Luffy.

"Got it," Luffy replied as he made his way toward the car.

"Don't be late! Thirty minutes!" He called after Luffy.

............

The car was old, much older than Luffy.

He stared at it with confusion and grabbed the handle and pulled the door open.

"This is a really small ship…" Luffy commented as he set the boxes of pizza down in the passenger seat.

He climbed into the driver's side and shut the door.

The car smelled of dust and pizza, and looked pretty beaten up.

Luffy opened his hand to reveal a key one of the deliverers gave him before he left the shop.

After a few minutes of looking for the opening the key belonged in, The car roared to life.

The car shook and smoke blew out exhaust as it sat in the parking space.

Luffy looked around nervously and realized there were pedals beneath his feet.

He pressed the each pedal experimentally and the car creaked.

The auto gear was on park. Luffy glanced at it with some thought. He reached toward it and pulled it down to R to see what would happen.

Carefully, he pressed one of the pedals downward and the car suddenly lurched backward.

"Whoa," Luffy exclaimed as he released the pressure off the pedal.

"This ship is hard," He stuck out his lip in disappointment.

With the pizza boxes in one arm and the GPS in his right hand, Luffy _walked_ out of the parking lot.

"Turn left," The GPS stated and made Luffy jump.

"You can talk?" Luffy asked with excitement. "Where's the bathroom?"

"Continue down the road until next left," It ordered as Luffy walked.

"Yosh," Luffy pumped himself up and began sprinting. The GPS gave another direction, and Luffy followed it without question.

"Recalculating route," It said suddenly. Luffy stopped and stared at it in confusion. He looked around and realized he was in the middle of nowhere.

"You aren't very good," Luffy criticized the little machine.

"Unable to locate route," It said.

Luffy groaned as he sat down in the dirt. "Well you're no help," He said as his stomach growled.

Luffy glanced over at the pizza boxes he sat down next to him. He licked his lips as he opened one of the boxes.

The pizza smelled so good, and it had every kind of meat possible as a topping.

Luffy and his stomach moaned in unison. He glanced around to check if he was being watched and quickly grabbed a slice and swallowed it.

"Wow, this is amazing!" Luffy's eyes sparkled. He quickly closed the box and got up again.

* * *

There was a knock on Nami's door.

"Come in," Nami called nonchalantly as she focused on drawing her map.

"Food! Oh, I mean, Delivery!" Luffy called as he walked in.

"What?" Nami gasped as she turned to see Luffy standing at the door with two pizza boxes in hand. He had came back only thirty minutes after he left for work.

"What are you doing here Luffy?" Nami screamed at him.

"I wanted to show you something," Luffy exclaimed as he held out one of the boxes to her.

Out of curiosity, Nami opened the box. It revealed a half eaten piece of pizza.

"It's so good Nami, I ate the rest, but I wanted you to try some!" Luffy smiled from ear to ear.

"You ate the pizza you were supposed to deliver," Nami practically exploded with rage.

"Under thirty minutes," Luffy added on.

* * *

**Well, at least Luffy tried to share…**

**I figured since there wasn't any cars in the world of One Piece, Luffy would have no idea what it is, let alone how to drive it.**

**I hope Sanji learns a good pizza recipe, because Luffy is probably going to request it everyday for the next month XD**

**Thank you to silverstar94 for the awesome idea!**


	10. Final Heist

**So, here is the final extra chapter!**

**Fwew, this chapter is way longer than any other chapter in the series, but it was definitely fun to write ^-^**

**Thanks for checking this chapter out! Enjoy!**

**

* * *

  
**

Shortly after Luffy returned from his pointless job, Nami called the entire crew out to the lawn deck.

"Oi, what's up girly?" Franky asked when he saw her face.

Nami grimaced at him. Before they knew what was coming, Nami struck each Mugiwara on their head. (excluding Robin)

Each crewmember held the large bumps on their heads with mixed reactions.

"Ow!"

"Witch!"

"Nami is so beautiful when she's mad,"

"What was that for?"

Nami took a deep breath to try and control herself enough so she wouldn't kill them. "You guys all failed! Robin was the only person who actually got us a bunch of money!" She scolded them.

"What do we do then? It's not like we can get our jobs back," Chopper said.

Nami held the bridge of her nose and tried to think.

"We could try a group heist," Robin suggested.

Nami looked at her and grinned. "That's perfect onee-san!"

"Where would we steal from?" Usopp asked

"While I was working at the mansion party, I heard from others that there was a bank throwing a fancy party in honor of their hundredth branch," Robin offered. "Employees are allowed inside with friends,"

Everyone gaped and switched their glance at Nami, who was equally surprised.

"I can easily get a job there," Nami grinned. "And when we rob the bank clean-" Nami didn't finish her sentence. Her eyes erupted into shiny belli symbols which made the crew squint.

"Aww, I want to go too, it sounds fun," Luffy stuck his bottom lip out in a pout.

"We are all going to need to pitch in for this heist, it's going to be a bit of a challenge," Robin guessed.

"Yosh, a group heist!" Luffy yelled with a large smile.

"We need to do a bit of recon first, so I'll get a job there," Nami said.

"Do you really think they will just hire a random witch?" Zoro asked. He received a kick from Sanji and another punch on the head from said witch.

"I'll be fine, you'll see," Nami said cunningly.

* * *

Nami was at her job interview, and she was very confident that she was going to win.

"Please?" She asked sweetly to the man who was interviewing her.

"I- I d-don't think…" He stuttered as Nami reached over the desk and held his chin.

"But I love money, and I had a very beautiful black dress picked out for the party," She coaxed with a flirtatious voice.

"I- I'm really so-sorry," He choked out.

"I just want some fun, I can even go with you if you'd like and we could dance together, please? It will be **S**_fun," _She emphasized the last word and whispered in his ear.

The man gave in. With a small sigh of reluctance, he said "Oh alright, how many passes would you like?"

"four," Nami stated flatly.

"four?! That's way too many ma'am," He protested. Nami gave her best bambi face. He sighed again and pulled out the passes and gave it to her along with a uniform and badge.

"Thank you!" Nami smiled and quickly left him.

The man slumped against his chair, his cheeks developed a pink tint to them.

* * *

The next day, Nami arrived to work in her less-than comfortable uniform.

It was definitely a large bank. It appeared to have four stories, why it needed to be so big was a mystery to her.

Inside, the building seemed three times bigger, and it made Nami gasp.

The polished floors accented the many stainless glass windows. This floor already showed signs of preparation for the upcoming party. Many tables and chairs where set out, and to the far right, a small stage with several musical instruments and stands were set.

"Hello, Nami. Your new here aren't you?" a woman in a similar uniform asked. Nami walked a crossed the floor and passed through a door attached to the counters. She greeted the other woman with a friendly hand shake.

"Yup, I'm the newest edition," She mustered enough enthusiasm. She read the other woman's name tag. It said "Trista"

"Well, welcome aboard, and don't worry about the uniform, it gets softer after awhile," Trista said while watching Nami scratch her shoulder again.

"Good, I can't stand wearing this ugly thing," Nami grimaced as she moved her hands to her back and scratched.

The other woman giggled, "Will you come with me? I need to show you a few things," She gestured for Nami to follow her.

Nami walked behind her as Trista showed her everything around the bank. She showed her how to use the computers during a transaction, and how the money counters worked.

After an hour, Trista walked toward an elevator. "If you thought that was a lot to deal with, then wait until we get to the other three floors." She said with fake enthusiasm as she pressed the up button attached to the wall.

Nami stifled a groan.

After several hours of this informational tour, the two women got back on to the elevator and prepared to go up to the top floor.

"Up on the fourth floor, there is the main safe, and it's huge," Trista said with admiration. Nami smiled.

_Finally, this is what I came here for!_

The elevator opened to a large room. It was mildly plain, but Nami noticed the several security den den mushis and guards. Trista looked to her left and typed in a code on a number pad. There was a beep.

"What was that?" Nami asked.

"I typed in a code that turned off the lasers in front of us," She pointed to the floor directly in front of their feet.

"Wow, nice security," Nami said, trying to cover up the dread in her voice.

"I agree, it would be nearly impossible for some thief to steal from this bank,"

"Who would be dumb enough to do that anyways?" Nami laughed nervously.

Trista walked toward the far side of the room and showed the two security guards her badge.

"She's also with me," Trista gestured to Nami.

Nami gasped as they approached the oversized safe. It stretched along the wall and Nami could only imagine how deep it was.

"This big guy contains almost all of the money for this bank, I would let you see, but only specific people are allowed to open it," Trista sighed with wistfulness. Clearly she wasn't allowed access either.

The work day ended and Nami headed home with some enthusiasm.

When she climbed on to the Thousand Sunny, she was greeted by Zoro who was napping against the railing.

"Did you get us any information?" He asked, watching her from the corner of his eye.

"Yup, we can come up with a plan during dinner," She grinned evilly.

* * *

The night of the party finally arrived.

The nine crew members walked toward the large bank with their mission in mind.

"This'll be fun," Luffy grinned with his boundless enthusiasm.

"Indeed," Robin agreed.

"I can't believe I get to attend the party with Nami as my date!" Sanji swooned as he stared at Robin and Nami in their elegant dresses.

"I don't know how I got dragged into this," Zoro groveled to himself. He peered down at his black suit. It was borrowed from Sanji, -much to his irritation – He then peered at Robin who was his undercover "date" and grimaced.

"Why I have to go inside?" Zoro complained to Nami.

"In case something happened, like if anyone notices that were _pirates_" She stressed the last word to make it sound obvious.

Zoro sighed bitterly to himself.

"You better not get my suit dirty," Sanji threatened.

"It would be an improvement, suits are too hard to fight in," Zoro growled.

"Guys, pay attention, were close," Nami warned them. "Okay, you guys know what to do, Usopp, go around the corner and set up your stuff," She ordered Usopp.

Usopp nodded and walked around the building and into an alley way. He hid in the shadows away from the setting sun and opened his large suitcase.

Inside was a laptop along with several chords.

"Okay, were set, I'll have control of the cameras in a few minutes, so be sure to give me time." He informed.

"Alright, the rest of you need to wait here, well tell Usopp where you need to go so we can let you in." Nami looked at Luffy, Franky, and Chopper. They all nodded.

The two "couples" Nami and Sanji and Zoro and Robin walked toward the entrance of the Bank with brook.

Inside, they looked over a large crowd of people who were all dressed formally and conversed with each other.

"Nami, you look lovely tonight," A man said behind her. Nami turned around.

It was the man that interviewed her earlier, the guy she promised a dance with.

"Thank you, you don't look half bad either," She complimented smoothly.

"Nami-san, who's this guy?" Sanji whispered to her alarmingly, she waved him off.

"I remember promising you a dance, didn't I?" She said to the man.

"Well, you did, but I can see you have a date with you, am I right?" He gestured to Sanji.

Sanji couldn't help but blush.

"He is, I'm sorry, but one dance won't hurt, am I right?" Nami asked Sanji, with a hint of a threat in her voice.

"Yes, I guess…" Sanji said hesitantly. He couldn't go against her wishes.

"Why thank you sir," The other man smiled and offered his hand to Nami.

"Whatever just don't take long," Sanji gave the man a death glare.

"Right," He gulped and walked away toward the dance floor.

"Yoho, your date has been stolen Sanji-san," Brook mocked. "I guess that's my cue," He proceeded to where the small stage was.

Other musicians were prepared to play. Brook found a violin case and opened it. He stood by the other musicians and prepared to play.

The music was elegant and played at a slow tempo, a perfect song for a waltz.

"Shall we go, Swordsman-san?" Robin offered her hand to her "date".

Zoro took it hesitantly and walked toward the dancing crowd.

Zoro gave a smug grin at Sanji, who was sitting alone in a chair. He grimaced back at him.

They stopped at a far corner in the dance floor and held each other awkwardly.

Robin knew Zoro had never bothered to dance, so when they began, she simply led him to step from side to side, front and back, side to side in that order, rarely spinning along with the crowd.

Among the band, Brook stepped forward and stood in front of a microphone.

The rest of the band looked confused, but improvised to allow the song to be carried off in a violin solo.

Without missing a beat, Brook began to play, slowing down the tempo by a beat.

The dancers adjusted their timing with ease, save the undercover "couple" who almost never danced.

Zoro bumped into another man and tried to adjust his timing.

"Like this swordsman-san," Robin said and moved her feet in a slow easy movement.

Zoro became frustrated and let go of Robin. "I doesn't matter anymore, here, take the earplugs."

Robin, Nami, Sanji and Zoro put ear plugs inside their ears.

"Nami, what are you doing?" The man who was previously dancing with her asked with concern.

Brook continued playing, and waited for the signal.

Outside, Usopp hacked the main floor's den den mushis and shut them off.

Elsewhere, a security office with several screens began flickering and finally went blank. The one officer who was supposed to be watching the screens was fast asleep.

"Say the signal Franky," Usopp yelled to him.

Franky cupped his hands around his mouth and inhaled deeply. "My, what lovely music," He yelled.

Brook heard it and drifted into a long high note.

People looked around in confusion. Then it all hit at once.

Slowly, people began to sway, and eventually, fall over.

Back outside, Luffy heard Brook's high note and fell asleep.

"Oi, you were supposed to put the ear plugs on!" Franky yelled and shook his captain awake.

The crowd of people all dropped to the floor and fell asleep. When only four people remained standing, Brook stopped playing and set the violin down.

"Yoho, that worked pretty well," He commented. The other four removed their ear plugs.

"Nice job Brook, will you stay here, in case someone wakes up?" Nami asked.

"Yes Nami-san," He answered.

"Good, come on guys," She called after the other three. They proceeded to the back counters, where guards and employees were asleep.

"Okay guys, I think it's safe to go now," Usopp told the waiting group.

Franky ran into the bank and glanced at all the unconscious people.

"That's some powerful music skeleton-bro," Franky complimented.

"Thank you, maybe some time we can duet," Brook suggested while sipping on tea that he got from a snack table.

The three advanced past Brook and met up with the other group.

"Shoot, the elevator has a code lock for tonight," Nami said as she button mashed the up arrow in frustration.

"Aren't there any stairs?" Chopper asked.

Nami thought back. "I think so, follow me," She said and jumped back over the counter.

The others mimicked her movements and ran with her to a couple of large doors. Nami yanked on the handle, but they didn't budge.

"It's locked," She pounded her fist on the door.

"Hang on, I think I got something," Chopper said as he slid his medical bag off his back and on the ground. He searched through it for a few minutes and found what he was looking for.

Chopper pulled out a glass bottle that contained a strange orange liquid. He took off the cork and approached the door.

"Stand back," Chopper warned and began pouring the contents around the door handles. The liquid made a sizzling sound and began eating away the metal. The crew gasped as the handles dissolved and left a burning hole in the middle of the doors. Chopper pushed the door and it opened with a creek.

"There, now we can go," Chopper smiled.

"Great job Chopper,"

"That was so cool!"

"Idiots, praising me won't make me happy at all!" Chopper wiggled with joy.

The crew ran up eight flights of stairs, winding back and forth. At the fourth floor, Nami tried to pull open the door again, and failed.

"This one is locked too, got anymore acid Chopper?" Nami asked.

"I don't,"

"Then I guess we just have beat the door down," Luffy grinned and cracked his knuckles.

In the shadows, Usopp watched his screen. The crew was in the stair well, and the door they faced led to the fourth floor. Usopp switched his view to the inside of the fourth floor. It was absolutely empty.

"Good, they shouldn't have a problem getting in,"

Luffy stretched his arms back as far as possible. "Gomu Gomu no, bazooka!" He roared and hit the door.

The door dented and gave way easily and crashed inside.

Nami gasped when she realized that the when the door touched ground, it began to burn.

"The lasers," She groaned.

"What are you talking about, Nami-san?" Sanji asked.

"Yosh! Now let's go!" Luffy, who didn't hear Nami, began running inside.

"Wait, Luffy!" Nami grabbed his shirt collar and stopped him.

"What's wrong?"

"Don't you see the door over there? The lasers are burning it!" Nami yelled at him and pointed at the previously beaten door that had several burned holes in it.

Luffy cocked his head to one side, "Are they mystery lasers? I don't see them,"

"There invisible," Zoro explained.

Luffy stiffened.

"Luffy, are you alright?"

He didn't answer.

"Oi,"

Suddenly Luffy inhaled sharply. "Atchoo!"

A spray came from the captain's nose and flew over the lasers. Momentarily, the lasers were revealed and faded away after a few seconds.

The crew gasped.

"We need something to spray on them," Nami said.

The crew glanced at each other.

Sanji sighed, "I guess this will work," He said as he pulled some cologne out of his pocket.

"Why do you have that?" Luffy asked.

"I thought Nami-Swan and Robin-chwan would like the smell," He flustered.

"Ero-cook,"

Sanji glared at Zoro and began spraying the floor in every possible spot. Eventually the lasers were completely revealed.

"Nice job Sanji-kun, now can you cross them?" Nami asked.

"Hai, anything for you Nami-swan," Sanji exclaimed. He walked toward the confusing twist of deadly lasers. Sanji moved his legs with ease over one, and ducked another. He jumped over another and landed on his hands, then let his legs fall over one and lift himself back in a standing position.

He moved gracefully, and after a few times, Sanji showed off a bit with flips and rolls. Finally he reached the other side with only a small burn mark on the corner of his jacket.

"Curly cook has some skills," Franky commented.

"Is there some sort of off switch over there?" Nami called.

Sanji looked around the darkened room and found a switch. He pulled the lever down and the lasers disappeared.

The crew cheered and crossed the room.

They approached the safe.

"Wow, how are we supposed to get inside _that_?" Chopper looked up at it with bewilderment.

"Zoro," Nami said. He nodded and approached the safe.

Everyone fell to silence and Zoro took a deep breath. He began clearing his mind.

"Don't lose your focus, marimo." Sanji taunted.

Zoro twitched with annoyance but regained focus. He took another deep breath and-

"Your dancing sucked by the way," Sanji added on. Zoro whirled around and swung his swords at him. Sanji blocked the attack with his foot.

"Stop fighting, Zoro, open the safe!" Nami punched the two men on the head.

Zoro walked back to the safe and breathed a few times. Eventually he calmed himself and cleared his mind. He raised his swords and slashed at the safe with two quick swipes.

For a few seconds, it seemed as if nothing happened. Zoro opened his eyes and waited. Suddenly the safe cracked and fell to large chunks.

Inside, there were two men who lay on the ground unconscious.

"How did that happen?" Nami asked.

"I figured it would be better if they didn't disrupt swordsman-san's focus," Robin said. The others grinned at her.

They proceeded inside the safe.

Nami could tell what was inside. Even in the pitch darkness of the safe, she could tell what riches were waiting at the end.

Her eyes switched into Belli symbols, and gave of a small light. The light bounced off of something at the end of the safe and glittered. Nami rushed forward and practically died of happiness. In front of her were several large blocks of gold, neatly stacked in huge piles.

"Wow, were going to be so rich!" Chopper exclaimed.

"I don't think we'll be able to take all of this, gold is really heavy," Robin said to the reindeer.

"We can still take a super lot," Franky said as he prepared to pick some up and put it in duffle bags Nami gave him.

"It's going to be a pain carrying them down the stairs," Zoro complained.

"No worries swordsman-bro," Franky said and set the large bag of gold down. He faced the wall to his left and held out both arms.

"Coup de vent!" he yelled and blew a ball of compressed air at the wall. It busted a gaping hole in the wall.

"Nice one Franky," Luffy cheered.

The crew gathered as much gold they could carry, plus some extra bags for Brook and Usopp. They jumped out of the hole and landed on the ground unscathed.

They rushed toward the front of the bank and got to Usopp. "Here, take these," Nami told him and gave a bag of gold to Usopp.

Brook came out of the bank and rushed after them, grabbing an extra bag of gold.

The entire crew ran quietly back to the Thousand Sunny, where they could load the gold and sail away from the island.

Sirens wailed behind them at the bank.

* * *

**Wow, I can't believe it's finished! It sure was fun!**

**Thank you to all of the people out there who decided to even glance at my humble drabbles *bows***

**hehe, I couldn't help making Zoro dance XD**

**and another note, I read on one piece wikia that Brook had put some of the crew asleep while fighting with his music sooooo...**

**I know this chapter could probably be a story of it's own, but I wanted to go out with a bang!**

**Thanks to Silverstar94 for suggesting an extra part with Nami stealing from a bank, but I wanted the rest of the crew to redeem themselves, so I added them to the mix.**


End file.
